


联文第四弹

by AntheaQing



Category: X-man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing





	联文第四弹

有人。

Erik在推开贵宾休息室的门时不动声色地顿了顿，凭借多年腥风血雨里淌过的经验判断出来，他没有第一时间走向灯的开关，而是随着关门的动作后退了半步靠向墙壁，避免露出后背遭受攻击。

就在隐藏于黑暗中的不速之客向他伸手时，他侧身一避，便想翻身擒拿对方，然而来人似乎早已预料，手肘一击便轻易躲过攻击。

“Surprise！”接着再熟悉不过的声音说了话，带着一贯轻佻戏谑的模样:“Miss me？”

Charles·Xavier

Erik微微放松了警惕，随手按下了灯的开关，暖黄的灯光照亮了来人一身剪裁得体的深蓝色西装，正好配上湛蓝的眼睛。

Erik并不意外自己会在大型拍卖会场见到他，只是没想到Charles会出现在自己的私人休息室。

“No kiss? ”Charles微微歪头，透着点无辜的意味，Erik几乎真要怀疑没有重逢吻是否真是弥天大错。

于是亲吻在对手之间似乎真成了心照不宣的习俗，用亲吻代替言语，将多余的距离抹近，唇齿相交时多巴胺兴奋地跳跃。

Erik的手顺着Charles的腰下滑，在摸到对方腰带上别的枪袋和小刀时，在亲吻的间隙他摸黑扯下来这两样扔在桌上。

Charles的手流连在男人的腹肌上，信息素试探性地微微泄露，他们像野兽争夺领地般放肆亲吻，跌跌撞撞地向房内走去。

“咔嚓——”Erik手腕一凉，金属手铐已经将他铐在皮革椅子扶手上，跨坐在他身上的男人眼睛里透着点得意的戏谑，俯身凑近他耳廓边呵气:“这才是真正的惊喜，Mr.Lehnsherr.”

Erik一手桎梏住Charles，目光淡淡地回视入冰蓝色眼眸，他微微勾起唇角，反倒向椅背靠了靠:“你又看上了什么展品？”熟稔的语气显然已将他看透。

Charles起身自来熟地打开酒柜，取了一瓶巴菲红酒倒入高脚杯，殷红的酒液没入唇齿将他的唇衬得更狠红润，他舔了舔唇，换得Erik的眸光更深沉了几分。

“王冠，那顶压轴品，”大盗略显无趣地撇了撇嘴，顺手把酒杯放在桌上，倒像是十分惋惜一般，“我发过预告了，可惜主办方没好好审查安保系统。”

Erik随手拨弄着钛合金手铐，湖绿色眼睛透出一丝笑意:“那是隶属于王室的东西，你倒是胆大包天。”

Charles挑了挑眉，随手解开已经被揉乱的领带，扯开衣领露出白皙脖颈上被Erik咬过的红痕，他的手指摩擦着Erik的侧脸:“That's why I'm here,beauty.”

他靠在桌边，修长的手指把玩着指尖一枚衣扣大小的定位器，圆形金属闪烁着红光。Charles将定位器放在唇上轻轻碰了碰，随手扔进了花瓶里:“这是从王冠上取下的小玩意，你说……他们顺着定位追过来，敢不敢搜你的休息室？”

Erik挑眉，没显露出半点不满，立即明白自己被狡猾的大盗用于充当鱼饵——声东击西的把戏。安保人员碍于Erik的身份不敢妄动，而堂堂兄弟会掌权人怎会任由自己受到搜查，双方僵持得越久，拖延的时间越长，而王冠则被运得越远。

“我该说感到十分荣幸吗？”Erik靠在软椅上淡淡地抬眼看他。

Charles勾了勾唇，微微俯身凑近Erik的脸颊，食指轻轻擦过他的脸颊，凝视湖绿色的眼瞳，带着不加掩饰的欣赏。

指尖勾勒Erik的脸颊轮廓，划过鼻梁和嘴唇，Charles轻佻地挑起Erik的下巴:“I'll miss you，beauty.”

“不是现在，”Erik懒懒地接话，随着一声细微的金属碰击声，他扬了扬手中被撬开的手铐，语调透着玩味，“毫无疑问它的材质很坚硬，我花了五分钟才能解开。”

Charles反应机敏地侧身一跃躲过了Erik的手，立时转向窗边，转身时抬手一挥，两张纸质较硬的卡片划破空气掠向Erik，锋利的卡边堪堪擦过他的肩颈。

然而Erik轻易阻断了跳窗这条道，他的近身格斗向来强于Charles，在男人用手肘击向他的腹部时使了巧劲将Charles向后一拽，Erik动作利落地将人压在地板上。

Erik的小臂抵着Charles的脖颈，刻意微微松了劲道避免压迫喉管。Charles被他牢牢地压在身下，自知在这种情况下难以反制，便一脸无辜地松了手，过分晶蓝的眼睛里潜藏着万里汪洋。

Erik垂下眼眸，睫毛在灯光映射里投出眼睑下的浅淡阴影，他的目光落在Charles后颈上，白皙的皮肤将之前的咬痕衬得明显。

大约是时间久了，痕迹有些淡，Erik舔了舔唇，凑上去在相同位置上微微用力咬下去，反复申明自己的领地主权。

“嘶……”Charles眯起眼，侧了侧脖颈试图让疼痛减轻些，他疏懒地放松身体任由身上男人的动作，“你的枪硌着我了，Mr.Lensherr.”

他暗示性地微微抬腿，蹭过男人硬挺的滚烫情欲。Erik僵了僵，小臂肌肉更加绷紧，湖绿色眼眸里有暗火燎原。

Erik的手掌沿着Charles的腰线一路向下，掌心滚烫的温度贴合着皮肤窜入血管，引燃了荷尔蒙爆炸肆虐。

他的指尖撩开Charles的衬衫下摆，没错过大盗一瞬间的颤栗，指腹慢慢摩擦着胯骨，转而顺着臀线探向秘境。

“X先生的选项计划可不少，”Erik慢条斯理地开口，食指在秘境入口打转，一寸一寸攻城略地抚平褶皱，“偏偏要大费周章选我做诱饵……”

Erik凑近他的耳廓，轻轻咬住Charles的耳垂研磨，温热呼吸落在脖颈，他轻轻地笑了，气音衬得声线更低沉:“You missed me.”

雪松木的气息如同西伯利亚的凛冬，一寸一寸蚕食过春季，如同寒冰凝固了烈日。压迫性极强的Alpha信息素扩散开来，似乎连同乌云密布的天空也一同压积下来。

Erik微微用力直接扯开了Charles的白衬衫，打理平整的衣料在情欲裹挟着流火肆虐时被摧残，连同理性与权衡都被灼烧殆尽。

被揭穿了想法的Charles却没半分气恼，他懒洋洋地勾住Erik的肩胛骨，食指慢慢摩擦着他的肌肉线条，“Show me more，darling.”

温和如汪洋的信息素慢慢交融，包裹缠绕着雪松木的凛冽，仿佛微凉的海风扑面而来，掩藏了沉静的深海下波涛汹涌。

Erik俯下身狠狠吻上Charles的唇，长驱直入掠夺着他的呼吸，带着点侵略性的撕咬，扫荡过每一寸甜蜜，将殷红的唇瓣吻得更加红肿。

Charles眯起眼以同样的力道吻回去，一只手揪着Erik的领带，不依不饶地纠缠而上还能扯开Erik的外套。Alpha的信息素交杂着缠绵碰撞，如有实体般燃烧炸裂，让心跳频率突破理智。

“唔……”

Erik的手指猝不及防嵌入Charles体内，一点一点开拓柔软的秘境，从内部点燃了烈火灼烧情欲。Charles揪住他衣领的手微微发抖，下意识想推开身上的男人，却被桎梏得更紧，Erik得寸进尺地探向深处，抵开Charles的双腿让男人无力躲闪。

长裤被卸至膝盖，Charles的皮肤带着养尊处优的白皙，将Erik手指的肆虐触感放大了灵敏度，任由隐秘的柔软被肆意开采。

第四根手指可以顺利进出时，Charles眼角已经凝了水汽，微微咬着下唇将呻吟咽下，却还不甘示弱地双手抚上Erik硬挺的情欲，慢慢勾勒着滚烫凶器的轮廓，略显生涩地套弄。

从脖颈沿着锁骨一路向下，舔舐着轻咬着留下泛红泛青的痕迹，Erik如同矫健的猎豹，蛰伏着盯上鲜美的猎物，在享用前慢慢逗弄。

沸腾的情欲更加膨胀，将好戏推上高潮，Erik将手指撤出来，换上蓄势待发的情欲，双手握住Charles的手与之十指相扣。

被火热的凶器贯穿时Charles不自觉弓起身，脊背弯曲成优美的弧度，为突如其来的进攻措手不及。

手指的扩张到底比不上真枪实弹，他微微发抖，努力深呼吸着让自己平静，然而异物入侵的感觉太过鲜明，他张口便是破碎的喘息，奏响盛宴的前奏。

Erik近乎痴迷俯身亲吻他，嘴唇流连在吻痕密集的锁骨处，又不由自主地向上轻咬Charles露出的喉结，如同徘徊对手的死穴边。

男人停顿了一会儿便忍受不住了般大开大合地挺动，摩擦着脆弱的内壁将自己的温度刻在Charles身体里，不留余力地占有狡兔三窟的大盗。

“唔……等等……太、太深了……”Charles的手指揪着身下的地毯，指节因为过度用力而微微发白，他仰着脖子勉强呼吸，尽量不被Erik的进攻撞得后移。

细微的疼痛让快感更加真实，他大张着腿努力迎合Erik的侵略，海洋般的信息素扩散得更猛，在房间里交融碰撞如同海啸席卷。

雷霆万钧将情欲的激荡打磨，任由惊涛骇浪掀起高如山峦的磅礴，将粉饰太平的假面尽数打破，情感冲破理智的枷锁，渴望碾碎克制的城墙，共同堕入深渊万丈。

炽热枪管抵开城门大开的柔软，兵戈铁马征战国境四方，将万里汪洋归纳入领土，描摹Charles的每一寸温柔也尽数占有，信息素交融着激烈对战也痴缠不休，共饰漫长情事里起承转合。

雪松木的清冽融化在蜂鸟尾羽沾上的春里，用汗水和喘息驰骋过波澜起伏，求饶的字句被激烈的顶弄撞碎又重组，剩下无意义的呢喃在进攻的间隙里洒落耳廓。

沉静如海里裹挟着温暖如太阳，大盗的信息素在一次次被侵略时被撞得散乱，眼眸里水光潋滟凝结成珠，滑落眼角又被Erik贪婪地舔舐过。

追捕与盗窃是新一轮的情趣，隐匿于夜幕中的情人有千张面具伪装，午夜适宜幽会也契合狩猎，在陷阱里倾泻浪漫，从谎言中交换真实。  
“咚咚咚……”

突如其来的敲门声惊得Charles颤了颤，连带着甬道不自觉收缩，立刻反应过来这是跟着定位来调查的安保人员。他勉强扯出思绪想说点什么，就感到嵌在体内的情欲非但没有变软，反而又胀大了一圈。

“……你先出来。”大人有大量的大盗先生在默念了两遍love and peace后，决定暂且不计较某人的色欲熏心，要优雅地通过讲道理达到目的。

然而色欲熏心的某人完全没有跟Charles讲道理的打算，双手卡住Charles的膝弯，直接将大盗整个人抱了起来，就着这个姿势毫无压力地托着Charles走向门边。

“Fuck you，Lehnsherr！”Charles愤愤地咬住Erik的肩，被男人托起来的羞耻姿势导致对方的凶器进到前所未有的深度，以至于产生几乎被捅穿的错觉。

Erik迈开长腿不急不缓地走了几步，颇有些悠闲的模样，他身上的Charles却不得不忍受着每一步细小颠簸所带来的贯穿，为了防止自己掉下去只能八爪鱼似的缠在Erik身上，竟被这几步路生生逼出了泪花。

Erik在门边停下，将Charles抵在雕花的厚重木门上，冰冷的门面触碰到Charles的脊背，凉得他哆嗦了一下。

“什么事？”Erik隔着木门淡淡地问，仍旧停留在Charles体内，眼看着对方稍稍适应后便开始浅浅的抽插。

门外的人语气倒是十足十的恭敬，仔细挑选着用词深怕得罪了人，“我们想确保您的安全，先生，定位显示那个盗贼极可能闯进了您的休息室。”

Charles死死地咬着唇，被男人狠狠地顶弄也不敢出声，湛蓝的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪Erik，换得他愉悦的笑意。

“噢？”Erik骨节分明的手下移到Charles的臀部，下流地揉了揉白皙的软肉，留下浅浅的红痕，对外的语气仍旧漫不经心，“这里只有我。”

这姿势实在消耗力气，Charlesv颤抖着搂住Erik的肩，被层层叠叠传递至每一个细胞的快感几乎逼疯。

他已经近乎赤裸，Erik却只是脱了外套，衬衫整整齐齐地穿在身上，解开拉链将他抵在门上侵略。

“假使您愿意屈尊让我们瞧一眼休息室，”门外的人毕恭毕敬地回答，“我相信我们一定能更好的保障贵宾的安全。”

Erik懒得搭理，直接反剪住Charles的双手，将人微微向上抬了抬，便又狠狠地撞入他体内，探索着奇妙点位便集中火力进攻。

枪管狠狠撞入体内攻城略地，对准了柔软的凸起反复研磨，蛮不讲理地索取潮湿的温柔，让玫瑰盛放在凛冬里，迎向风暴过境时的轰轰烈烈。

猛烈的贯穿和填满弥补了荒芜的空缺，酥麻的快感攀沿着尾椎，顺着脊梁一节一节向上侵略，嵌入血管渗入骨髓，一路抵达神经末梢，让Charles逃无可逃，只能任由汹涌浪滔将他卷入情潮。

门外的人等了片刻，见没有回复，又承担不起硬碰硬的后果，也只能无奈地走了，毕竟以Erik的权势，实在让人无法相信他会和一个大盗有所牵扯。

红酒从胃里浸入血管，残余的酒精似乎开始发酵，将摇摇欲坠的理智和清醒一并挥发，再用粗暴的顶撞掠夺求饶的气力。

Erik轻而易举地抱起大盗，借助重力惯性让自己的入侵更加深入，在温热的秘境里肆意妄为，将炽烈的渴求尽数宣泄。

过于持久的占有消磨着耐力和坚持，Charles被他抵在门上发出被哽住的呜咽，连咬他的力气都消耗完，想乞求仁慈却也深知男人的恶劣。

Charles被欺负得狠了，连眼眶也熏红了一圈，如同凛冬殆尽时隐隐约约的生机。手指无力地搭在Erik紧绷的肌肉上，Charles腰酸得挣扎不开，被男人抵在门上索要，连拒绝的机会也无。

被推上浪潮尖顶时有几分钟的晃神，过于剧烈的快感几乎让他承受不住，如同抛起又下落至沉入海底，Charles无意识地微微张嘴，尖叫没了阻挠便冲出喉管，他近乎狼狈地释放出来，在没有任何抚慰的前提下。

长时间的剧烈运动让大盗失神，困倦疲累涌上大脑短暂地解除了防备，他懒懒地将头搁在Erik肩上，任由对方抱着自己走到床边。

Erik靠在他耳边轻轻地笑，灼热的枪管尚未开火，微微停顿了片刻等待柔软的颤抖结束，便毫不迟疑地继续侵占。

刚刚陷入柔软床垫满心以为得以休息的Charles:“……我后悔了！”

“迟了。”Erik言简意赅地回答，身体力行地让另一位Alpha闭了嘴。


End file.
